Being Set Into The Sky, Just Not Yet Free
by KayteeLern
Summary: A prophecy, a girl, a boy, and Arcadia....equals flight.
1. Looking Back

Being Set Into the Sky, Just Not Yet Free  
  
AN: dont flame this one. please. Im on a roll here with 145 or more reviews and not a single flame. dont break that record. PLEASE!  
  
No one had heard the rumors. No one had felt the pain. No one had seen the disaster. No one had survived the disaster. No one.  
  
Except for one.  
  
Except for one, small, girl.  
  
And that one small girl was named Bryana.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~(*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Twelve years later...  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Bryana woke up after a long night. She woke up thinking 'Maybe today will be different.'.  
  
Much more different than that night twelve years ago.  
  
With a much better outcome.  
  
Today will be so much better.  
  
Because Arcadia was already gone.  
  
Including everyone on it.  
  
Oh, the guilt!  
  
She sat up and rubbed her temples. 'Why me?'  
  
That small inkling thought appeared again. 'Because you caused it.'  
  
'I didn't!'  
  
'It was an accident.'  
  
'And a very large one at that, too!'  
  
'It was your fault.'  
  
"It was my fault I blew the planet up and obliterated my family and friends and not to mention THE WHOLE OF ARCADIA?!?!"  
  
Her caretaker peeked into the room.  
  
"Bryana? are you okay? What's Arcadia?"  
  
'Well of COURSE she hasn't heard of it. This is Earth. No one had even heard of Arcadia.'  
  
No one except Bryana. 


	2. The Last Of Arcadia

Ch2: The Last Of Arcadia  
  
She tossed and turned. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the dream.  
  
It was a memory, that's why.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"BRYANA!"  
  
Bryana jerked awake, hearing her mother's voice.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"You're gonna miss your father!"  
  
"COMING!"  
  
She jumped out of bed; missing her father was a bad thing. He had volunteered to take her sailing, even though she was four years old. She was very excited.  
  
Running downstairs, she grabbed her coat and kissed her mom goodbye. As she ran out of the door, Aika called, "Be careful, sweetie! Love you!"  
  
"I will, Mom! Love you too!"  
  
She tripped and bumped into a boy her age. It was Scott.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok. Sailing with your dad today, huh?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wanna take me too?"  
  
"Ye-no! You can't trick me again, Scott."  
  
He laughed. "Fair's fair."  
  
She ran off to the lower cavern dock. Bryana waved to Scott and headed below to her father's ship. Inside, she saw her father and waved to him.  
  
Vyse waved back.  
  
On the way down, Bryana ran into her best friend Sarc. Sarc was Scott's twin sister.  
  
"Sarc! Good morning!"  
  
"Good morning! Oh my God, I am SO HAPPY we're gonna sail together!!!" The two jumped up and down, shrieking with happiness and thrill.  
  
"BRYANA!" Her mom was down there too, bidding her father good luck. The crew was getting impatient.  
  
Bryana and Sarc jumped down from the platform and landed in front of Vyse and Aika. Vyse laughed.  
  
"Just like us when we were young."  
  
"Got that right." Fina called from the deck. "Now are they ready for the adventure of their lives?"  
  
"You bet!" The girls said in unison.  
  
"Then c'mon!" Vyse jumped up onto the deck.  
  
Aika grumbled. "Man, I wish I could come. Too bad I'm five months along." She indicated her large stomach.  
  
"But you can't."  
  
"Vyse."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut. Up. Now."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Bryana gave her mom a final hug and sped up the ladder. Sarc was lucky; her mom was coming with her on the journey to visit Valua and raid black pirate ships. Fina had lost her husband before Sarc was born, when he died by a guardian when looking for treasure.  
  
Aika waved, turned green, and ran toward a bathroom. She stopped and turned around before heading inside.  
  
"Bye, Bryana! Good luck on the treasure, Vyse! Fina, make sure-"  
  
Vyse shook his head. "Good BYE, Aika!"  
  
Fina yelled back at her. "WE CAN HANDLE IT! GO BEFORE YOU-" Aika burst into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
The sails raised and the ship lunged forward. Vyse proudly took the helm and steered it out of the cavern. Bryana and Sarc were left on deck, gazing back at Crescent Isle, their home for many years. Bryana saw their house. Then a dark, sickening feeling sprouted up inside of her.  
  
"I have a feeling we won't be coming back."  
  
Sarc giggled nervously. "Silly! You father is very careful. I'm sure we'll be okay. After all, he does have two four year old on this big, vast ship. He OUGHT to be careful! Or else your mom is gonna get on his case!"  
  
"It's not that I think we're gonna crash."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's even deeper...like this is gonna be the last day for me to live on Arcadia."  
  
"That's stupid!" Sarc shook her head, her blond locks leaping around in the wind. "Just enjoy the wind! Enjoy the ride and help out!" Sarc laughed and ran around.  
  
"Sarc!"  
  
"What?" She stopped running and gazed worriedly at her friend.  
  
Bryana looked at the clouds, which were the whitest white. "It feels like it's the last day on Arcadia for ALL of us, not just out ship and crew."  
  
"Whaddya mean by ALL?"  
  
"Everyone on Arcadia."  
  
"That's dumb!" She pulled on her sleeve, egging her to come play in the wind with her. "Let's enjoy it while we can before our parents make us do work."  
  
Bryana gave in and ran around, feeling the breeze in her long red hair. It didn't take long before Vyse's head popped out and said "Girls! Come inside, please!"  
  
"Aw, man, that was fun!" Sarc gently nudged Bryana. "Wasn't it? Weren't you glad you did that?"  
  
"Yeah." A smile embraced her face. They went inside. They could tell that something was wrong by the look on Vyse's and Fina's faces.  
  
Fina bent down and held them both. Bryana was confused. 'What's going on?' From the look on Sarc's face, she could tell she wasn't alone.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong?"  
  
Vyse stared sadly at her. He pulled her over and pointed at a map.  
  
"Bryana, do you see this Quika map?"  
  
"Yeah. It tells sailors where there's wind right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
Vyse pointed again. then she saw. White(which meant mild wind) was nowhere. Only black(heavy wind and possible hurricane) was seen. She couldn't even see any islands.  
  
"That's bad, right Daddy?" She only said Daddy or Mommy when she was really scared. Like she was now.  
  
"Very."  
  
Suddenly, the whole ship rocked. Fina leaped over to a window and gasped. "Our deck! A moonstone hit it!"  
  
"Impossible!" Vyse looked, too. His jaw dropped. "No way."  
  
Bryana screamed as a moonstone blasted through the wooden bridge, nealry hitting her by a few inches.  
  
Sarc was crying. She had been hit, Bryana realized. By instinct, she ran out onto the deck. Vyse yelled out to her. "BRYANA! COME BACK HERE!" but she couldn't hear him. she was struck with awe when she saw the silver moon.  
  
So beautiful.  
  
So close.  
  
Too close.  
  
Above, the red moon was nearly on top of them. to her left, the blue moon was more than a speck in the distance. The green moon was not the size of a blade of grass.The yellow moon was like a brighter sun, and the purple moon seemed like a cave.  
  
All the moons were ever so dangerously close.  
  
Moonstones of all six colors rained down upon the ship and through the sky. Holes were ripped through wood that not even a machine could cut. Flames littered the sky.  
  
Sarc.  
  
Bryana lunged for the cabin door, pulled it open, dodged another moonstone, and saw Sarc.  
  
Sarc, her best fried ever.  
  
Sarc was dead. It was clear by the fact that a large red moonstone had struck her in the neck.  
  
No more tears could flow out. She gaped in silence at Fina, who was slumped against the wall, her left arm missing; and Vyse. Her father.  
  
Daddy.  
  
He was dead, too.  
  
A yellow moonstone, a long one, impaled Vyse right through the heart.  
  
Bryana kept screaming and screaming, even when the roof caved in on her.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Again, she woke up screaming. Guilt washed over her.  
  
'If only I had told Daddy about that empty feeling I had.'  
  
She had survived by being outside. Everyone else on the planet had been too scared and stayed inside. 


	3. An Endless Night

Ch3:An Endless night  
  
One moon. Just one moon. One silvery, shadowy moon that contained no magic whatsoever.  
  
Bryana leaned against her windowsill and sighed. 'Earth, this planet I am on, is not my home. It is a boring world filled with too little adventure. No way do I belong here.' Fighting sleep, she yawned and glanced at her door. Still shut.  
  
'Good.' She tiptoed to her dresser, where her "mom" had put a framed picture of her when she was celebrating her tenth birthday. It was her best birthday ever, going on rollercoaster rides, laughing with her friends. Memory upon memory flashed through.  
  
FLASH! Free falling on the scariest ride in the park!  
  
FLASH! Eating cotton candy!  
  
FLASH! Tripping on a blond haired girl's foot!  
  
FLASH! Hitting her head on the ground.  
  
And that's when she remembered everything. Even now, looking down at the yellowing picture in the shivering light of the Silver moon- 'the ONLY moon'- she saw the girl in the back, the one she tripped over right after this picture was taken. The blond locks swam through the air...  
  
Bryana frowned, suddenly hitting on an image. Blond locks.... no.... it couldn't be.... but it could. Anything was possible.  
  
Laying the frame back on the desk, she walked to her closet, found her small dress, and rubbed it against her cheek. The light blue fabric tickled her skin and made her smile.  
  
Sarc had on the same dress. Immediately, she dropped it, hitting the floor with a loud CLANK!  
  
"Bryana?"  
  
Realizing her mistake, Bryana jumped back in bad, tucked the covers in, and closed her eyes just when she heard her door open.  
  
"Bryana? I heard someth- oh!" Fabric rustled. Bryana's eyes widened. She jumped out of bed and snatched up her dress. Her "mother's" face paled, and her eyes lowered. "I thought it fell out of your closet."  
  
Bryana glared. "No. I took it out."  
  
"What makes that piece of cloth so special? I should give it to Goodwill. It's so old and-"  
  
"NO!" Bryana lifted the outfit so it tumbled down. It was small. If she had put it on, it would have only touched just below the waist. "It's mine. I want it."  
  
Her "mother" kept her stern face. "Bryana, that thing is years old. It would never fit you anymore. Can't I make you see?" She sighed, implying the redhead's silence. She held her hands out. "Fine. Just let me fold it. It's Two AM. You'd better get some-"  
  
"Some what? Some rest? I already had my nightmares, thank you very much." She snapped. She folded the cloth herself and padded to her bed without another word. Kneeling down, she set it as her pillow, as a good luck charm for nightmares.  
  
"All right." The tension left the endless voice behind her. "Just... know that I love you." She escaped the room.  
  
Bryana scoffed. "Yeah right, you love me. Just enough to give me nightmares." She lay down, resting her head on the cloud of fabric, fully aware of the soon rising of the sun. Her previous thoughts rushed back.  
  
Her lips decreased in moisture so fast, she rapidly licked them to keep them from chapping. She pulled up her covers and snuggled under, instantly missing the sharp wool of her jacket when she was young.  
  
When did she remember that? She sat up, confused, and saw her dress. "What clanked?" she wondered aloud. Reaching out, she stroked the silkiness of the leather-like outfit.  
  
"Bryana."  
  
She jumped, sending her covers flying. She clutched at her dress, and vised her eyes shut. Her curtains blew, and her bangs whipped her cheeks. Icy cold rain splashed through. Bryana stumbled off her bed and tripped on the curatins. Moving her hands in front of her, she screamed.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Don't worry. You shall learn." A voice leered.  
  
"Learn what?" she choked out.  
  
"Why you lived."  
  
"What?!" She looked up and blinked. Everything had turned back to normal.  
  
As normal as being the only one alive can get.  
  
Shivering, Bryana folded her dress, slipped it under her sheets, and crawled back into bed.Sinking into the pillow, she wondered how she was going to sleep. 


	4. School

ch4: School  
  
"DADDY!" Stumbling, Bryana made her way slowly to her father. He reached out to her, his face a tone of caring. The glass eyepatch distorted his right eye a little bit more than usual, but it was him.  
  
Vyse.  
  
'Almost there.' Finally, she stopped a step before him, for she was suddenly taller, more aware of things, more sensitive. Now, she was looking out from a forest of bright red leaves..she blinked back tears.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
His image wavered, splitting in half. Trembling, she reached out again and touched his ghostly sleeve.  
  
"I miss you, Daddy."  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Bryana...wake up, Bryana......BRYANA!"  
  
"AH!" Bryana snapped her head up off her desk and blinked stupidly at her algebra teacher, who was glaring down at her. A brightly painted nail tapped her desk.  
  
"Mind if you join us, Bryana?" A frown the size of Valua topped off her look. The blue eyes peeked over the eyelide of her, and looked deep inside Bryana, making the teen feel like a nobody.  
  
She gulped. "Uh, no." Looking around, she saw everyone had their textbooks open and grabbed hers out of her bag, flipping pages back and forth. "I'm here. What page was it?"  
  
The teacher sighed, exasperated, and stood in front of the class again. "Honestly, can anyone remember when Bryana DIDN'T fall asleep? Now, look at the board," her eyebrows peaked and a nail pointed at the greenboard, where the words "Pg. 682" were clearly written. Seeing Bryana flip to that page, she continued to drone on and on about how the basic principles of inequalities...  
  
BRRRRING! Chairs scraped the floor and books closed in everyone's mad attempt to leave the classroom. Bryana sighed, packed up each and every one of her notebooks, and walked sleepily out of the room, under the watchful eye of the Ms. Leifer.  
  
In the halls, the usual flood of smelly, disgusting, sweaty kids littered everywhere, making Bryana feel sick. A black, chlorine bleached head bobbed through the crowd, making her more alert. In a flash, the girl whose hair she had seen was right next to her. The girl smiled at Bryana knowingly.  
  
"Hey, fell asleep again?"  
  
"Yeah. When have I not?" The two friends made their way to their lockers, glad that last period was over.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you would NOT believe what happened!" The pigtails bounced up and down, making everyone stare. Bryana put a hand on her shoulder to stop, and she settled down.  
  
"Mea, lemme guess. You got an A+ on your social studies project, that, mind you, I worked on for the past two weeks by myself when you were at swimming lessons. And that wasn't MY project, it was yours." She smirked.  
  
The asian rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulders, "Well, that too, but-"  
  
Suddenly, two big arms reached around Bryana's waist and lifted her up. Yelling angrily, she kicked the person and landed on her back on the plaster floor. The boy laughed, flexing his muscles.  
  
"Man, when will you figure out you're just falling for me everytime you see me?"  
  
"When I see you grave and die laughing." She retorted and picked up her books. Mea bent down to help, keeping the two seperated. He laughed and walked down the hall, swinging his binder around, and calling back, "See ya t'morrow, babe!" and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!" Bryana leapt up while everyone around them laughed, and stormed after him.  
  
"Bryana! Let it go!" Mea ran after her, leaving the books on the floor, and dragged the fuming rehead back. "Just drop it!"  
  
they stood there in the hall, standing, panting, even when everyone left to go home for a nice relaxing weekend. Then Bryana took a deep breath.  
  
"You're right. I guess I'll just have to deal with it." She bent to pick up her books, and spun the combination on her locker. Mea, her locker being right next to hers, leaned against the row and spun the lock lazily. Looking up, seeing her best friend's still red face, and sighed.  
  
"Okay, Bryana. Enough with the drama. Just ignore him."  
  
Bryana spun around, swiped her sweaty bangs from her eyes, and breathed. "Don't you think I've tried that?"  
  
Mea kept her cool. "Yes. Just try harder, Bryana Whinging." She only spoke people's last names when she was completelt serious, or she was imitating someone. Bryana's temper calmed down a notch.  
  
"Okay. Fine. Whatever you say." As if she were in a dream, she slung her backpack on her back and closed her locker door. "Now, are we walking to my house or yours?"  
  
"Yours. Mike's planning on making something gross for his science project, as if he needs anything more. He got everything on his Christmas list, while I only got nutin from mine. Only clothes, and yes, I asked for that snowflake sweater, the one that was fifty dollars, but my mom said absoluttely no way, and she got me a sweater that says daddy's little girl on it. It's too horrible." Mea grimaced, and grabbed her satchel from her locker. "Man, I must be the only one who uses these things anymore in the universe." She started down the hall.  
  
Bryana froze. 'Arcadia had satchels.. bet they hadn't heard of Christmas, though.' She took a staggering breath and followed her friend, forcing a smile on her face. "Yeah," she said aloud, not caring if Mea heard her, "Yeah, I'll ignore Scott Trewin." 


	5. Surprising Discoveries

CH5: Surprising discoveries  
  
Bryana hardly kept her eyes open as her homeroom teacher took the attendance. She had been up all night trying to remember something, a vital piece of information leading to her past. Then when she had gotton a few minutes of sleep on the bus, she dreamed she had wings.  
  
"Now, class, Adrian is now passing out flyers for the upcoming school play." Ms. Wilkins winked at Bryana, who nodded sleepily. "I find that some of you will be guaranteed a part for it. Now, since I am also a drama teacher, I will be in charge of the auditions next Wednesday. Now," She checked her clipboard as Adrian made gher way to Bryana's desk. She placed the yellow flyer on her desk and patted her head, laughing. Bryana kept her arms crossed, sitting slouched. The girl who she had been enemies with for ages bent down to her ear.  
  
"So, Bryana, ain't you the teacher's pet. Though I can hardly imagine ANYone making a pet of a girl like you." She bent up and smirked. "Happy Dreaming." And she went on down the row.  
  
Under her armpits, Bryana clenched her fists. It wasn't her fault she had a lightning-quick temper, but it was VERy often Adrian who set it off. She picked up the flyer and crumpled it up, imagining it was the popular girl's neck.  
  
BRIINNGG!!!  
  
Everyone stood up at once and fled for the door, leaving Bryana inn their dust. Slowly, she walked toward the door, in a sleepwalking state.  
  
"Oh, Bryana?" She looked up and saw her teacher smiling brightly at her. "Could you come here for a second, please?"  
  
"I've got Industrial Arts next. I can't be late." She blinked.  
  
Ms. Wilkins laughed. "Well, that's why we have late passes, child. Now scootch on over here." Bryana sat down at the desk nearest to the teacher's, and clasped her hands in front of her.  
  
"Is this about my grades?" She looked up doubtfully.  
  
"Oh no, dear child, it's about Skies of Arcadia."  
  
"WHAT?!" She jumped out of her seat, clutching her heart. 'ARCADIA?!?! Wha- ' "What is THAT?" She stood beside the desk, shaking.  
  
Her teacher's expression was of shock. "Um, Bryana, the school play." she held up a flyer, pointing at a picture of a ship. "The auditions are for wednesday of next week." Seeing Bryana turn pale, she leapt up." Oh honey, whatever could be the problem?"  
  
"Arcadia..."She blinked, forcing back tears. "Why Arcadia?"  
  
Ms Wilkins sighed and sank into her chair. "You know, if you have ever been in a children's arcade, there's always this game about pirates in flying ships." Bryana froze at the word 'pirates'. "So, we based the play on those kind of games, naming it SSkies, but we couldn't really title it Skies of Arcade, coulld we?" Bryana shook her head in disbelievement. "So, now it's Skies of Arcadia. Now, I called you back because I know you are planning to be an actress when you grow up, precise?" Bryana shrugged, looking at the flyer. That ship looked so familiar... "So, i want to know if you can play the lead."  
  
"Play the lead? Don't I have to audition for it first, though?" Bryanapicked at her shirt nervously.  
  
"Well, yes, you can, but you'll still get it." She winked."Our little secret. Now, the lead is played by a girl, acting as captain of the good pirates, Rogues, if you please, now-what IS it, child?"  
  
For Bryana had leapt up, quivering with her hands in fists. Whispering, she spoke, "Blue Rogues?"  
  
"Why, yes." the bell rang again, signaling the start of the period. Ms Wilkins stood up and clicked shut her briefcase. "Now, there's a drama class I must attend to. Oh, heres the late pass." She signed it quickly and held the door openfor her. Bryana took the pass and ran out, not wanting to be late on starting their biggest project in Woodworking.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^  
  
"So, you trying out?" Mea bounced happily beside Bryana on the lunch line. Recieving her blank stare, Mea waved her hand in front of her face. "Bryana? The school play? Skies of Arcadia? You trying out?"  
  
"uh, yeah. Soup please." The lunch lady grunted and handed her a bowl of soup and a plate of pasta, handing Mea the same. "Why? Aren't you trying out as well?" She took out her wallet and counted out two dollars.  
  
"Of course I am! If I don't make the lead, I'll try out for the co- captain!" She nudged her friend's shoulder and winked. "This oughta be fun, huh? You, me." She flung her arm up dramatically. "Under da spotlight."  
  
Bryana smiled genuinely and laughed. 'Maybe I should tell her...' She payed for her food and waited for Mea to finish paying, then walked to a table, nodding enthusiastically.  
  
Mea stopped. "Don't look now, but you-know-who is looking your way." She giggled. "I wish he liked me."  
  
Bryana spun around and saw Scott laughing with his friens and sneaking looks at her. She sighed. "Mea, you can have him. I don't like him anyway."  
  
"But he doesn't like me."  
  
"Well, tough luck for you." They sat down and began their meal. Bryana hardly touched her food, just moving it across the plate.  
  
"Bryana?" Mea leaned over and held her forehead. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she put on her brave smile. "Just dandy." She lifted her milk carton to her lips and drank deeply.  
  
Mea thought for a minute, then leaned even closer. Bryana leaned away, swallowing. "What's the matter with you?" She took another sip.  
  
Mea whispered, "So, rumor has it that you slept with Scott. Did you?"  
  
Bryana spat out her milk. 


End file.
